Come Together
by Kylestra
Summary: Becker finds out Matt doesn't know the Beatles, this is of course unacceptable and has to be changed. But will Matt let him in long enough to do it? Warning: Slash.
1. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

**Come Together**

Summary: Becker finds out Matt doesn't know the Beatles, this is of course unacceptable and has to be changed. But will Matt let him in long enough to do it? Warning: Slash.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ITV, the songs to The Beatles. To sum it up: I own nothing! (Excuse me while I sulk off to mope)

Author's note: So for some reason an image appeared in my head of Becker playing the piano and it was just too pretty to ignore, also Becker playing the Beatles is almost too much for my fragile mind to handle.

**Warning: Slash Matt/Becker nothing explicit, but still slash, also spoilers for season 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

Matt found the cd on his desk when they returned from another anomaly. Only his name was written on it, nothing else. His curiosity got the better of him and he slipped it into the disc drive, it only contained one song: Hello, Goodbye, by the Beatles. Matt sighed as the music started to play, to think this whole thing started with a piano...

It had been a moment of weakness, Matt knew that now, but then he had just been lonely. Emily had stepped through the anomaly back to her own time, Gideon was dead and Matt had nobody to talk to anymore. So he had invited Becker over for a beer, fully expecting the other man to politely turn him down. Instead Becker had accepted and had appeared on his doorstep that evening carrying a six-pack.

The piano had come with the apartment, Matt neither played it or cared about it (yet). Casually sipping his beer Becker had struck a few chords and announced that the thing needed tuning badly. Matt had brushed it off saying an instrument that never got played didn't need to be tuned. Becker had shrugged and changed the subject.

But Matt's interest was piqued and against his own better judgement he had called a piano-tuner. The man, a short, balding, annoying man had scolded Matt for neglecting the piano for so long and (as far as Matt was concerned) had overcharged him severely.

The next time Becker had come over Matt had, as casually as he could, announced that the piano had been tuned. Becker had smiled at this. "Well if that's the case it would be a shame if nobody played on it."

Matt could still scarcely believe the change that came over Becker as soon as he'd sat down behind the instrument. Becker looked relaxed, completely at ease behind the piano like he was exactly where he belonged. He had struck a few chords, fiddling around for a bit, he told Matt he hadn't played in ages so he was just going to have to live with any mistakes. Somehow though, Matt was pretty sure that once Becker actually started playing he wouldn't make any mistakes. And he was right, Becker started playing beautifully and flawlessly and then to add to Matt's shock, Becker started singing.

"_The long and winding road that leads to your door_."

Matt had never cared much for music, surviving and saving the human race had always taken precedence, but suddenly he felt there was a whole world he'd missed out on. When he'd asked what the song was called once Becker had finished, the man had stared at him in shock.

"You don't know the Long and Winding Road?" Becker had asked in surprise. Matt had shook his head.

Becker struck up a few new chords. "How about this song?" He had asked before playing again.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me_."

Matt had admitted he didn't have a clue. Becker had shook his head in disbelieve. "Do you know anything by the Beatles?"

To which Matt had stupidly replied. "Who?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. The original summary for this story was: Some men say it with flowers, some say it with chocolate, Becker says it with Beatles!


	2. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

COME TOGETHER

Summary: Becker finds out Matt doesn't know the Beatles, this is of course unacceptable and has to be changed. But will Matt let him in long enough to do it? Warning: Slash.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ITV, the songs to The Beatles. To sum it up: I own nothing! (Excuse me while I sulk off to mope)

Author's note: So for some reason an image appeared in my head of Becker playing the piano and it was just too pretty to ignore, also Becker playing the Beatles is almost too much for my fragile mind to handle.

**Warning: Slash Matt/Becker nothing explicit, but still slash, also spoilers for season 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You've Got to Hide Your Love Away**

Two days later there was another cd on Matt's desk. This time it contained This Boy, by the Beatles. Even though there was no note accompanying the cd's Matt knew exactly who was leaving them on his desk, the very person he had been avoiding all week...

The moment Becker had sat down at the piano Matt had started falling for him (possibly the falling had started even earlier, but Matt wasn't going to admit that even just to himself). It was stupid and went against everything his father had taught him, but still Matt had fallen hard and fast.

Becker's capable fingers playing Hey Jude, Becker's voice singing Something, It made Matt feel like he'd never felt before.

It hadn't helped that the third time Becker had come over they both had one beer too many and in a moment of stupidity Matt had suggested Becker crash on his couch that night. Waking up to Becker crashing around in his kitchen was a whole new experience for Matt. When he got there Becker had victoriously announced that he had figured out Matt's coffeemaker.

"It's not rocket science Becker." Matt had told him with a smirk as he set about to get them some breakfast trying very hard not to be distracted by the fact that Becker hadn't bothered to put a shirt on.

"Are you kidding, this thing has more settings than an EMD." Becker had retorted, and Matt had to admit it was true and just the thought that apparently Becker was feeling comfortable enough around him to mess with his coffeemaker, half naked, made Matt feel really odd inside.

Still they were just friends, and Matt had no intentions to change that, and he was pretty certain Becker thought of him as just a friend too.

Then that anomaly had opened and a herd of panicking pachycephalosaurus' had stampeded through a large abandoned factory. Becker had shoved him against the wall, pressing up close to him as the creatures had thundered past. As the last ones rushed away Becker's lips were suddenly on his.

It took Matt's brain several seconds to catch up with what was going on and by the time he realized the full implications of what was happening Becker had pulled away his eyes full of shock and guilt. "I'm sorry." Becker had stammered and was about to step away, but Matt stopped him.

Maybe it was that look in Becker's eyes, maybe it was the kiss that clouded his judgement, but Matt grabbed Becker and kissed him hard and demanding. As Becker kissed him back it left no doubt, that neither thought of the other one as just a friend.

* * *

So here's a sentence for you all to say ten times really fast: plenty of panicking pachycephalosaurus', try it, I dare you!


	3. The Night Before

COME TOGETHER

Summary: Becker finds out Matt doesn't know the Beatles, this is of course unacceptable and has to be changed. But will Matt let him in long enough to do it? Warning: Slash.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ITV, the songs to The Beatles. To sum it up: I own nothing! (Excuse me while I sulk off to mope)

Author's note: So for some reason an image appeared in my head of Becker playing the piano and it was just too pretty to ignore, also Becker playing the Beatles is almost too much for my fragile mind to handle.

**Warning: Slash Matt/Becker nothing explicit, but still slash, also spoilers for season 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Night Before**

The third cd no longer even surprised Matt, he realised he'd been expecting it, waiting for it, hoping for it. Again it only held one Beatles song: I Need You. Matt could feel his resolve crumble, even though he'd been so certain he was doing the right thing at the time...

Waking up to Becker softly playing the piano was one of the best things that had ever happened to Matt. They had barely made it home that night before the clothes had come off, Matt had been all fumbles and nerve. He'd had plenty of experience with women, but men, that was entirely new to him. Becker however, had taken control easily, seemingly knowing exactly what he was doing. Which was raising a whole new set of questions for Matt.

Now, the morning after, Becker was playing Here Comes the Sun and Matt felt perfectly content. Then the music stopped and the panic set in.

Gideon's voice echoed in Matt's ears, scolding him for his stupid behaviour, for letting himself get attached so easily. He could hear the screams of people he never even knew as the world turned to hell.

"Matt?" Becker was leaning casually against the door frame frowning at him.

For a moment Matt wrestled internally with himself. One part of him wanted to just confess everything to Becker, let him in and let him help. The other part trusted no one, not even Becker and called the other man a distraction in a voice that sounded eerily like his father's. The latter won out. "You have to go."

The way Becker had stared at him almost made Matt reconsider. "What?"

"You and me, it'll never work." Matt had told him calmly, even though turmoil reigned in his head.

"Why?" Becker had demanded.

"Because." Matt unknowingly quoted the Beatles.

Becker had looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't, instead he just left. After that the cd's started appearing.

* * *

Who knew Primeval and Beatles combined so well?


	4. In The End

COME TOGETHER

Summary: Becker finds out Matt doesn't know the Beatles, this is of course unacceptable and has to be changed. But will Matt let him in long enough to do it? Warning: Slash.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ITV, the songs to The Beatles. To sum it up: I own nothing! (Excuse me while I sulk off to mope)

Author's note: So for some reason an image appeared in my head of Becker playing the piano and it was just too pretty to ignore, also Becker playing the Beatles is almost too much for my fragile mind to handle.

**Warning: Slash Matt/Becker nothing explicit, but still slash, also spoilers for season 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: In the End**

When he returned from the next anomaly there was no cd waiting for Matt. No Beatles to listen to, to comfort him, and it made Matt realise he had been an idiot all this time...

The latest anomaly had produced a large angry dinosaur which Connor had excitedly announced was a baryonyx from the early cretaceous period. Connor had rambled on telling them how the baryonyx was perfectly adapted for its prey, because it ate fish. Abby had dryly announced that apparently the baryonyx hadn't yet been informed of this when it had tried to eat them, then three more baryonyx had come thundering trough the anomaly and everything had gone wrong.

This time Matt knew for sure he'd been distracted, not being with Becker was even more distracting than being with Becker, who'd have thought. Ironically it was Becker who paid for Matt's distraction.

Matt was guarding the anomaly, more like staring at it, when a song suddenly popped into his head. A song had never popped into Matt's head before, but he found himself humming the Long and Winding Road, which in his head was not sung by McCartney, but by Becker.

Matt heard him yelling his name too late, turned to look behind him too late. Two baryonyx were bearing down on him at an alarming rate.

And suddenly there was Becker, in full on action man mode, putting himself between Matt and the angry dinosaurs. For a couple of agonising seconds Matt had no idea what was going on as the whole place erupted into a symphony of chaos. Then one baryonyx went down and the other changed its focus from him to Becker.

Becker was running, guiding the creature towards the anomaly, when the anomaly faltered and popped out of existence. He heard Becker curse loudly, then saw him turn around to face the creature bearing down on him. Only then did Matt realise he should probably try to shoot the creature.

Baryonyx and Becker collided. It was Abby who finally took control of the situation, distracting the creature getting it far enough away from Becker so the soldiers could shoot it. But Matt wasn't looking at the creature.

Becker was lying very still, blood slowly pooling around him and Matt felt like he himself was dying. A medic pushed past him and rushed to Becker's side while Matt tried to wrap his mind around the idea that Becker might die... die without ever knowing how Matt felt about him. He couldn't, he just couldn't...

When Becker awoke in the hospital there was an mp3-player on his bedside table, it contained only one song: I'm a Loser.

When Becker looked up, Matt stood grinning sheepishly in the doorway. "I know he's singing about a girl, but the principle is the same."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know anything by the Beatles?"

"I spent more than an hour going through Beatles songs trying to find an appropriate one." Matt admitted.

"So is it safe for me to assume you learned a thing or two from all this?" Becker asked with a hint of a smile.

Matt made his way over to the bed and gently pressed a kiss to Becker's lips. "Yeah, I learned a lot actually, for example did you know that the guitar solo in While My Guitar Gently Weeps is actually played by Eric Clapton and not George Harrison?"

Becker chuckled softly. "I actually knew that yes." He said before pulling Matt in for another kiss.

* * *

Yay for happy endings (and yay for Matt and Becker, and yay for the Beatles)! I actually have an epilogue for this, but right now it kinda sucks, so I'll try and improve on it and then post it, but that might take a while because I'm really busy at the moment.


End file.
